De volta aos meus braços
by Adrie-Logan
Summary: [NejiNaruNaruNeji] Depois da ida de Sasuke, Naruto ficou sozinho, porém Neji tem demonstrado ser seu melhor amigo, e tantos anos juntos fez com que Naruto acabesse gostando dele. YaoiLemon. Leiam, e comentem por favor. Continuação de: Não quero que vá em


**De volta aos meus braços.**

Tudo acabara mesmo? Não, não podia acreditar… Teria que deixá-lo, pra nunca mais pensar nele, tocá-lo, mas nem tudo foi apagado, ainda o amava bastante, sim, o amava muito, mas ele, esquecera totalmente do seu grande amor, esquecera quem era, esquecera que também o amava muito... Só tinha agora o amor, mas quem ele amava? Quem ele sempre iria querer por perto? Não sabia... Mas Naruto sabia, sabia quem deveria estar ao seu lado, lhe protegendo, lhe acolhendo, sim... Era ele mesmo, Naruto... A pessoa conseguiu apagá-lo de sua mente, mas o tempo não o fizera esquecer de Sasuke, nem Sasuke se esquecera dele, quer dizer, se esquecera, mas sabia que amava alguém, mas quem?

"Meu coração nunca mais será o mesmo, cicatrizes que ficaram abertas para sempre, você me deixou, e procura por alguém, esse alguém sou eu, aquele que sempre estava ao seu lado, sempre te protegendo. Meu coração, agora, está todo despedaçado...

Você nunca chorou, nunca derramou uma lágrima por causa de mim, mas eu sim, Sasuke, eu chorei, muito, gritei, esperniei, mas ninguém nunca estava lá para me fazer parar, você, não estava l�, esse era o meu fim. O fim do amor que sempre nutri por você, e que pouco tempo depois de juntos, fora retirado de mim a força.

Lembrarei sempre de como tudo começou… Daquele beijo, nosso primeiro beijo, a qual denunciou tudo. Depois daquele beijo, seu rosto, vinha em meus sonhos, me confortar, me alegrar, sua voz me fazia esquecer todos os meus medos, me fazia feliz, me deixava alegre.

Mesmo te perdendo, ainda penso estar ao seu lado, sonho com você e eu, abraçados, mas não é verdade, você me deixou, mas ainda assim me iludo com sua presença, choro muito por causa disso, infelizmente, nada mais resta a mim, pensando que ainda estás ao meu lado, só tento me reconfortar e me alegrar, coisa difícil, você na verdade está longe daqui, longe de mim, mais distante do que imaginas, mas longe do que eu poderia imaginar, te amo Sasuke, mas tudo acabou, agora só me resta a ilusão de ter você de volta aos meus braços." Naruto sempre pensava nisso quando estava sozinho, não podia negar amar Sasuke, mas sabia que nunca mais iria tê-lo de volta ao seu lado.

Sei que deve estar sofrendo, mas...

Não adianta, Sasuke, nunca mais me amara de novo.

Naruto...

Neji, obrigado por estar ao meu lado todo esse tempo.

Não foi nada.

Sério, ficar dois anos, me ajudando, me ver chorar...

Tudo bem, é difícil. Sei como se sente.

Sim, Neji sabia, afinal Naruto tinha acabado com ele há cinco anos, mas não fora tão trágico, mas Naruto sabia o quanto fora difícil para Neji aceitar o amor de Sasuke.

Hum... Você ainda vai atrás do Sasuke? – arrisca Neji.

Não... Não adianta, ele não se lembra de mim... – lamenta Naruto.

Ah.. – "Será que posso tentar?", pensa Neji, não sabia se poderia tentar algo novamente com Naruto, mas, sim ainda o amava, e agora, por que não?

Não fique assim por causa de mim.

Hum... Naruto.

Sim.

Você... é... bem... gostaria de sair comigo?

Estranhara a pergunta do amigo, mas estava sofrendo, e sabia que a intenção de Neji era boa.

Sim, acho que preciso mesmo, me distrair um pouco. – diz Naruto, sem pensar.

Distração? Então Neji para Naruto era apenas uma distração? "Não, melhor me acalmar, ele disse isso sem querer.." tentava se convencer, Neji, de que as palavras de Naruto, saíram sem querer.

Quando? – pergunta Naruto, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

Ah, que tal, sexta?

É ta bom, na sexta então. – diz Naruto, sorrindo pela primeira vez, em vários dias.

Seu sorriso é tão bonito... – diz Neji, admirando Naruto, não percebendo que o loiro ruborizara.

Ah, obrigado. – diz Naruto, afinal, o laço de amizade deles aumentara muito, nesses dois anos, e Naruto, sabia perfeitamente, que Neji nunca deixara de gostar dele.

É a verdade. – Neji se encantava quando via seu amigo vermelho.

Quer parar com isso? – diz Naruto, totalmente sem jeito.

Não ta gostando?

Na... Não é isso. – diz Naruto, percebendo que Neji não sorria.

Hum...

Ahhh.. Sorria vai? Adoro quando sorri também. – diz Naruto.

Sei...

Assim ó. – diz mostrando seus dentes num gesto bem cômico.

Hehehe...

Ta vendo? Sorria.

Ok...

A conversa ficara bem melhor, não falar de Sasuke fazia com que ambos ficassem felizes, e distraídos, nem percebiam o que se passava ao seu redor.

Você... Sente... Saudades, de quando estávamos juntos? – pergunta Naruto, admirando as estrelas, deitado na grama.

Por... Por que pergunta? – diz Neji, surpreso.

Ah, por que, parece que voltamos, mas nem percebemos isso, não é?

Sim...

Gosto de ficar perto de você.

Você gosta?

Sim... Gosto, você me compreende e consegue me fazer sorrir. Isso é bom, muito bom.

"Ser�?", Neji pensava em muitas coisas naquele momento, uma delas, e a melhor, era que Naruto, finalmente começara a gostar bastante dele.

Hum... Céu bonito, né? – diz o moreno, admirando o céu, e pensando totalmente em Naruto.

Sim... As estrelas... São... Iguais aos seus olhos... Bonitas, brilhantes, sinceras.

"Isso era um sonho?", pensa Neji, ele estava l�, com Naruto, e o loiro o elogiando sem parar... O que estava acontecendo? Ainda amava Naruto, mas e ele? O que significava todos aqueles elogios?

Ah... O-obrigado. – diz Neji, ruborizando.

Na verdade, _você_ é bonito. – diz Naruto, encarando o moreno, sorrindo.

Sim, estava sonhando, só podia ser, Naruto, estava elogiando-o bastante, estava demonstrando que ainda gostava ou que mostrava que estava começando a gostar dele, e ele estava parado sem fazer nada! "Faça alguma coisa Neji, faça alguma coisa!", pensava aflito, não sabia o que fazer... "Beijo ele ou não? Beijo ou não beijo?", pensava, tentava se aproximar, mas seu corpo não respondia... O que estava acontecendo? Ah, acabou retribuindo o sorriso e ficando quieto. "IDIOTA! Você não fez nada Hyuuga Neji, nada! Seu BURRO, deveria ter beijado ele!", pensou, brigando consigo mesmo por não ter feito o que veio em sua mente...

O-brigado. – diz, mais vermelho ainda.

De nada. – diz Naruto, parecendo feliz, e sorrindo de orelha à orelha. – Sabe? Foi bom ter vindo aqui. – diz se levantando. Fazendo Neji se assustar e se levantar também. –Amanhã poderíamos nos encontrar no lago? – pergunta, esperançoso.

Sem problemas. – Neji, sorria agora.

Ok, então. Tchau. – diz Naruto, abraçando Neji.

Tch... Tchau. – diz Neji, surpreso com o ato do loiro.

O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia por que mas... Começava a sentir algo a mais por Neji, era algo bom, algo... Novo, algo que o deixava feliz, coisa que há dois anos não acontecia... Será que agora, ele, Uzumaki Naruto, gosta realmente do Neji? "Seja o que for, é algo muito bom!", pensou, sorridente, já deitado na sua cama. Não parava de pensar nele, gostava muito dele, muito, agora sabia disso... "Será que ele aceitaria... Voltar pra mim?" perguntou a si mesmo, imaginando a resposta, acabou adormecendo, pensando nisso.

Sua noite não poderia ter sido melhor, tivera um sonho maravilhoso com Neji, onde estavam abraçados, se beijando, podia até sentir o cheiro de Neji, sentir que ele estava excitado, que ambos estavam, que sua cueca pressionava sua ereção, que pedia um alívio, acordou constatando que sua excitação era verdade, descoberto, podia ver o grande volume que fazia pelo short, há muito tempo não ficava com tamanha excitação, e iria se aliviar da melhor forma possível, retirou o short bem devagar, admirando o volume que seu próprio membro fazia, isso demonstrava o que seus dezessete podiam fazer. Retirou a cueca, e segurou firmemente seu membro, o massageando devagar, gemendo baixinho se tocando, se masturbando cada vez mais, aumentava a velocidade constantemente, sentindo mais prazer ainda, com a mão esquerda, explorava mais partes de seu corpo, se torturava acariciando seus mamilos, passando a mão sensualmente por seu abdômen, passando direto por seu membro, e chegando ao seu ânus, podia sentir que pulsava de excitação, pedia que ele enfiasse o dedo, e o fez, enfiando totalmente o dedo médio, sentindo um enorme prazer, fazia reentradas rápidas com dedo dentro de si, enquanto se masturbava cada vez mais rápido, finalmente chega ao orgasmo, melando toda sua mão e parte da barriga, com a respiração um pouco falha, ainda deitado ele retirada o dedo de dentro de si, e lambe sua mão direita toda melada por seu prazer, sentindo seu sabor, como era bom.

Decidiu ficar em casa naquele lindo dia, iria explorar mais seu corpo, saber o que poderia lhe trazer mais prazer, e quando chegava na quarta vez consecutiva de masturbação, conseguira enfiar três dedos em seu ânus, provocando um gozo maior e mais prazeroso que os outros, era realmente bom ficar sozinho ali, se matando de prazer. Somente faltava uma coisa pro seu prazer ficar maior ainda. Neji. Sim, agora sabia que acabara se apaixonando por ele, e imaginava Neji ali, com ele, eles transando loucamente, chegando a orgasmos contínuos e prazerosos. Acabou dormindo totalmente nu, depois de uma última masturbação.

A luz solar, bate forte em seus olhos fechados, forçando-o a abri-los, tinham uma linda tonalidade de azul-gelo, os olhos mais lindos do mundo, em sua opinião. Não queria ter acordado, estava tendo um sonho muito tentador e sensual com Naruto. Tanta tentação e sensualidade, acabaram por deixá-lo muito excitado, percebeu pelo volume que fazia em sua cueca de cor branca. Mais uma vez teve lindos sonhos com Naruto, como sempre, desde o final daquela missão de tentar resgatar Sasuke, não parava de pensar no loiro, sonhava com ele constantemente, e esses sonhos eram muito bons. Tentadores, sensuais, e... Não tinha mais como descrevê-los, perguntava se Naruto tinha os mesmos sonhos... Se... Um dia, pudesse ter Naruto de volta aos seus braços, poder sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, poder beijá-lo, tê-lo só para si. Quanto mais pensava em Naruto, mas se excitava, mas seu membro pedia por alívio, mas, Neji queria se aliviar, contanto que Naruto estivesse com ele, talvez... Fosse à sua casa... Sim, ia na casa de Naruto lhe fazer uma surpresa. Se levanta, indo em direção ao banheiro, ia tomar um banho, se arrumar e ir visitar Naruto.

Não demorou muito, e Neji já estava a caminho da casa de Naruto, chegando em sua janela, percebe que Naruto ainda estava dormindo, e pra sua surpresa estava nu, seu corpo estava mais lindo do que antes, músculos bem torneados e maiores, seu abdômen bem definido hipnotizava Neji, Naruto tinha ficado mais belo do que antes, e dormindo assim, daquele jeito, parecia um anjo, um anjo que deveria ser despertado da melhor maneira possível. Podia ficar ali, o admirando, e esperar Naruto acordar, mas achou melhor entrar, com cuidado, abre a janela sem muita dificuldade, entrando no quarto de fininho, tinha uma oportunidade e não iria desperdiçá-la, enquanto ia caminhando, vendo o melhor lugar para poder "avançar", ouvi Naruto suspirar lentamente seu nome. Ficou mais feliz ainda, então, Naruto estava tendo um sonho com ele, não havia razões para acordá-lo, parou, encostando-se na porta, o admirando mais uma vez, observando todo seu corpo, parou especialmente no baixo ventre do loiro, que ia despertando devagar, Neji deduziu que o sonhe estava realmente bom, não sabia se seria sensato ir l�, segurá-lo, fazê-lo despertar rapidamente, poderia acordar seu amado, que estava tão lindo dormindo. Resolveu ir deitar-se com Naruto, o loiro estava muito tentador todo nu, sonhando com ele, subiu na cama devagar, e engatinhou até o rosto de Naruto. Aproximou seu rosto com o do loiro, e encostou seus lábios no dele, um singelo beijo, que deixou Neji muito feliz, e ficou muito vermelho, quando o loiro, subiu em cima de seu corpo intensificando ainda mais o beijo. Ficaram ali, se beijando, e só se separaram quando o ar lhe faltava.

Não queria... Ter te acordado. – diz Neji, sorrindo.

Esse foi o melhor bom dia que recebi. – disse Naruto, também sorrindo, não se importava em estar totalmente nu, seu corpo estava muito colado ao do moreno, e podia sentir sua excitação roçando na sua.

Verdade?

Sim, mas teria sido melhor, se tivesse sido em outro lugar. – diz Naruto, com um sorriso maroto, deixando o moreno mais vermelho ainda. – pode parecer tarde, mas, saiba que agora, mais do que nunca, te amo, Neji. – diz, beijando mais uma vez Neji, um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que nunca iria esquecer.

Também te amo, Naruto, nunca deixei de te amar. – disse Neji, depois de se separarem novamente.

Isso é maravilhoso. – diz Naruto, colocando seu joelho entra as pernas de Neji.

Muito, muito. – Neji suspira, ao sentir o joelho de Naruto roçar em seu membro.

Está aqui há muito tempo? – pergunta Naruto, percebendo que a janela estava aberta.

Já faz um tempinho.

Por quenão me acordou?

Não queria interromper o sono do meu anjo.

Anjo?

Quando você dorme, parece um anjo. Você é igual a um. – dessa vez quem estava vermelho era Naruto.

Você também.

Obrigado. – diz Neji, o beijando.

Você, quer sair?

Não gostou da visita?

Não! Quero dizer... Passear.

Ah, não, está bom, aqui.

Hum... – faz Naruto, analisando suas posições.

Estava em cima de Neji, com o joelho roçando em seu membro... Uma posição confortável? Talvez...

Se você diz. – beija o moreno, mais uma vez, saindo de cima dele, ficando de pé.

O que foi? – pergunta, preocupado.

Nada, só vou tomar um banho.

Não precisa.

Sim, ontem... Ontem foi um dia, meio... Excitante.

Como assim?

Depois te explico... – e sai do quarto, deixando Neji confuso.

Espera! – o moreno o persegue até a porta do banheiro. – Me fala sobre esse dia.

Entra! – diz Naruto, dando espaço para Neji entrar, e fecha a porta atrás deles, trancando-a atrás de si.

Me conta! – diz Neji, retirando sua camisa.

O que você esta fazendo?

Vou tomar banho também... – diz, se levantando, retirando o short e a cueca juntos, ficando totalmente nu.

Não precisa.

Mas eu quero!

Hum... – Naruto simplesmente não podia dizer não, ficar admirando Neji totalmente nu, seu corpo o hipnotizava, seu corpo era totalmente definido, músculos por todo o corpo, braços, pernas, abdômen. E... O membro... Seu membro rijo, era fascinante e tentador, pulsava, pois, Neji estava muito excitado, queria tocá-lo, mas antes...

Meu dia ontem, foi muito bom... Excitante, por que... Bom... Fiquei me masturbando o dia todo, testando meus pontos onde dão mais prazer. – ficou muito vermelho, quase roxo, o loiro acabara de contar uma coisa muito íntima, e não sabia a reação de Neji.

Interessante, acho que eu não poderia ter um dia melhor. – diz Neji, sorrindo, pegando Naruto pela cintura, e o guiando até seu colo. – Você me excita Naruto, eu te amo muito.

Depois de muito tempo, depois de tudo aquilo acontecer, só agora percebi que, quem eu amo de verdade, é você, também te amo muito.

Os dois se beijam, um beijo apaixonado, a qual simbolizou o amor entre eles, as mãos percorriam os corpos, Naruto guiava suas mãos pelo tórax de Neji, descendo por seu abdômen, parando em seu membro, a qual era pressionado pelos dois corpos que se juntavam mais e mais. Neji, enlaçou seus braços na nuca de Naruto, o puxando mais para si intensificando o beijo.

Vem. – diz Naruto, se levantando, puxando Neji, pra debaixo do chuveiro, o ligando.

Que delícia. – diz Neji, fechando os olhos, recebendo a água no rosto. Se assustando um pouco, quando sente Naruto pegando firmemente em seu membro, beijando a cabeça. – Hum... – suspira, ao sentir os lábios de Naruto envolvendo por completo seu membro.

Era certo? Não, não queria saber, estava ali, com a pessoa que ama, e fazer aquilo, iria significar que o amava muito. Fazia movimentos de vai e vem devagar no sexo do moreno, o excitando, fazendo ele gemer baixo, acariciava seus cabelos loiros, encostando as costas na parede, inclinando o corpo pra frente e a cabeça pra trás, ainda de olhos fechados. Naruto aumentava a velocidade, enlouquecendo Neji, fazendo-o gemer mais alto, tinha espasmos de prazer, tremia de tanta excitação, o orgasmo logo viria, não queria que Naruto parasse. Percebendo que Neji logo gozaria Naruto começa a ir um pouco devagar, passando sua língua por toda a extensão do sexo de Neji, fazendo-o tremer e dar um último gemido, antes de se aliviar totalmente em sua boca, continuou o chupando até a última gota, provando do prazer de seu amado.

Ótimo. – diz o loiro, se levantando e fechando o chuveiro. – Vem. – puxa Neji, que estava com a respiração falha, o levantando até seu quarto novamente.

Deita Neji delicadamente na cama, e fecha a janela e a cortina, fecha também a porta, trancando-a para que ninguém pudesse sequer atrapalhá-los.

Sonhei muito com esse dia. – diz, se deitando em cima de Neji, beijando seu pescoço.

Eu... Também. – diz o moreno, suspirando, ainda estava um pouco sem fôlego.

Sabe... Acho que sempre te amei. – diz Naruto, parando as carícias, encarando Neji.

Acha? – pergunta o moreno, admirado.

Sim, mas acho que o que sentia por Sasuke, abafou esse sentimento. Te fiz sofrer por causa disso, me desculpe, na verdade nem deveríamos estar fazendo isso. – diz Naruto, se levantando.

Não! – diz Neji, o puxando de volta. – Esquece o Sasuke, agora somos só nós, eu te amo, e quero ficar com você a partir de hoje!

Neji...

A verdade é essa! E não me importa mais nada, se estou aqui com você, isso quer dizer que nos amamos.

Você...

Não importa Naruto, quero ficar com você... Você é a única pessoa que cheguei a amar de verdade na minha vida, e não quero perdê-lo de novo. – diz Neji, não queria, mas não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorresse por seus olhos.

Não chore... – diz Naruto, enxugando a lágrima.

Choro de felicidade, por estar aqui com você novamente... Por... – fora interrompido pelo beijo de Naruto, um beijo que jamais esqueceria.

Isso é suficiente pra fazer eu ficar aqui, ao seu lado, e não sair mais daqui. – diz, beijando Neji mais uma vez.

Que bom. – diz o moreno, quando se separaram, sorria, estava muito feliz, e mais uma vez uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto.

Te amo, muito. – diz Naruto, beijando o pescoço de Neji.

Também te amo. – suspira, recebendo as carícias de Naruto.

Beijava seu pescoço com volúpia e luxuria, arrancava gemidos fracos de Neji, e excitando cada vez mais, desceu, e começou a chupar seus mamilos, mordiscando, lambendo, e babando nos mamilos de Neji, fazendo com que seus gemidos aumentassem, logo estava totalmente entregue às provocações de Naruto, permitindo que ele descesse mais e lambesse seu umbigo, o molhando bastante, deixando e marcando bem aquele lugar, desce mais um pouco, e chega finalmente no membro de Neji, lambeu a ponta de seu pênis, fazendo Neji fechar os olhos, e inclinar a cabeça para trás, afuncando-a no travesseiro, gemeu alto, ao sentir os lábios de Naruto tocar seus testículos, o deixando louco... Colocou os testículos em sua boca, tomando cuidado para que não o machucasse, sentia o gosto, sentia os testículos passarem por seus dentes, e ficarem em suas bochechas. Depois, subiu toda a extensão do sexo de Neji com a língua, sentindo o seu gosto meio amargo, meio salgado, mas saboroso para Naruto, que olhava para o rosto de Neji, era tentador ver seus lábios entreabertos, gemendo, sentindo prazer. Naruto coloca todo o seu sexo mais uma vez em sua boca. Iria fazer tudo novemente o que fez no banheiro, mas foi impedido por Neji, que segurou sua cabeça, e o fez voltar a ficar em seu nível, o beijando.

Minha vez, meu loiro. – diz sorrindo, trocando de posições ficando em cima de Naruto.

O sono ia se distanciando, se distanciando e levando com ele um belo sonho, mais uma vez sonhara com Neji, e esse sonho pareceu bem real... Tão real que poderia jurar que seu moreno estaria lá ao lado dele. Ia abrindo os olhos devagar, lembrava de cada movimento que aconteceu, Neji chegando em seu quarto, o acordando, depois o banheiro e por fim a cama, onde dormiram juntos, abraçados. Sentiu um braço envolvendo sua cintura, a pele era macia, cheirosa, sim era Neji, sorriu ao virar o rosto e ver seu anjo, dormindo tranqüilamente. Tinha que levantar, iria preparar um gostoso café para, mesmo não sabendo fazer direito. Demorou e foi difícil levantar, já que Neji o abraçava, e não queria acordá-lo, quando se levantou viu que estava excitado, mas se seguraria, com certeza! Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção e lhe tentou muito, Neji também estava excitado, pensou em pegar no membro do moreno, mas resistiu, saiu do quarto um pouco apressado, e quando chega na cozinha, seu membro ia murchando, foi direto pro banheiro, e lá encontrou as roupas de Neji. As cheirou, tinha um cheiro bom, um cheiro que só Neji possuía. Pegou a camisa, depois o short, e por fim a cueca, esta, ele cheirou e lambeu a parte onde imaginaria ficar a cabeça do membro de Neji, pra fazer uma surpresa, colocou a roupa do moreno, se olhou no espelho... Era estranho, mas iria ficar com a roupa até Neji querer ficar com ela novamente. Sorrindo foi até a cozinha, e começou a fazer algo, perdeu a noção do tempo, cantarolava, e só voltou a si, quando Neji o abraça por trás, beijando sua nuca.

Cheiro bom. – diz suspirando em sua orelha.

Obrigado. – diz Naruto, ficando um pouco vermelho.

Música maravilhosa, quero acordar sempre assim, e... Acho que conheço essas roupas. – diz o moreno, segurando Naruto pela cintura, fazendo-o encarar nos olhos. – Você está lindo com elas.

Deixa eu terminar?

Eu faço. – diz Neji, fazendo Naruto se sentar.

Ta... Ta bom.

Enquanto Neji preparava o resto do café, percebeu que ele usava um short seu, e estava sem camisa, um verdadeiro "pedaço de deus!", pensou Naruto, lambendo os lábios, percebendo que seu membro crescia entre suas pernas. Massageou seu membro fortemente pelo short de Neji, estava sem cueca, e seu membro já fazia um enorme volume pela roupa. Fechando os olhos, se excitando mais e mais.

Ei, Naruto... Te amo! - diz Neji, bem próximo ao rosto de Naruto, sorrindo, o assustando.

Também te amo, Neji. – diz Naruto, lhe dando um selinho.

Gosto de ovos? – pergunta, se sentando em frente a Naruto, lhe dando um prato com três ovos.

Oba! – diz o loiro, pegando dois ovos, e começando a comê-los, percebendo segundos depois, que Neji o encarava. – Não vai comer?

Gosto de ver você se alimentando, é tentador.

Você vai comer.

Estou sem fome.

E se eu te der na boca?

Naruto...

Vai comer, sim. – diz Naruto, se apoiando totalmente na mesa, cortando um pedaço de bacon, e oferecendo para Neji.

Estou sem fome!

Come!

Não quero, coma você!

Deixa de frescuras, por favor. – diz, olhando Neji, com olhos lacrimejantes.

Tá bom! – diz, sorrindo, e comendo o pedaço de bacon.

Isso, como tudinho! – diz o loiro, rindo.

Vou comer outra coisa. – diz Neji, puxando Naruto para si o beijando fervorosamente.

Os dois continuam se beijando, intensificando cada vez mais o beijo, Naruto sai de cima da mesa, e se senta no colo de Neji, enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço, enquanto o moreno segurou firmemente seu rosto, suas línguas travavam uma pequena guerra para ver quem ganhava mais território.

Neji... – suspira Naruto, ao sentir a mão direita de Neji, acariciar-lhe o membro.

Serei seu, assim como foste meu essa manhã. – disse Neji, sensualmente, beijando o pescoço de Naruto.

O loiro podia sentir o membro de Neji bem rijo, mas se o moreno queira ser possuído, não ia perder tempo, se levantou ainda abraçado a Neji, e o fez levantar também.

Vou cuidar de você. – diz, com um sorriso malicioso.

Confio em você. – diz Neji, encostando-se na pia.

Naruto se ajoelhou, e abaixou o short, deixando Neji totalmente nu, era lindo vê-lo daquele jeito, sua pele branca combinava perfeitamente com os olhos da mesma cor. Seu membro totalmente rijo, despontava reto, em direção ao rosto de Naruto, que adorou velo daquele jeito, e o pegou firmemente, o massageando.

Naruto... – suspira o moreno, jogando a cabeça para trás, e o corpo para frente.

Naruto lambe a ponta da cabeça, fazendo Neji tremer de excitação, depois beija a cabeça, para finalmente engoli-lo totalmente. Neji gemeu baixinho, segurou firmemente na pia, forçando seu membro ir mais fundo na boca de Naruto, que fazia movimentos acelerados de vai e vem, O provocava mais ainda com as mãos, uma acariciava seus testículos, a outra, brincava com sua fenda, insinuando introduzir um dedo, mas não o fazia.

Na... Naruto... – suspira mais uma vez Neji, sentindo que o gozo logo viria.

Calma, meu bem, vamos fazer juntos, venha. – diz Naruto, se levantando, e indo até o quarto seguido por Neji.

Tira a roupa. – fala Neji, se deitando na cama de um jeito sensual.

Apresado, Naruto retira as roupas, ficando totalmente nu, sua beleza hipnotizou Neji, o fazendo se levantar, e tocar no membro do loiro.

Vou te provar. – suspira Naruto, no ouvido do moreno, virando ele, e o abraçando fortemente.

Sim... – suspirou Neji, ao sentir o membro de Naruto roçar em suas nádegas.

Ainda abraçados, foram até a cama, Naruto se deita, de barriga pra cima, e Neji sobe em cima dele, e vai abaixando devagarzinho. Quando sente a ponta do membro de Naruto tocar sua fenda, Neji começa a abaixar lentamente, sentindo ser invadido por um membro grande e grosso, doía, mas iria até o fim. Naruto estava totalmente extasiado de prazer, pela primeira vez sentia Neji ficar totalmente vulnerável na sua frente, um momento único e belo, finalmente tinha sentado totalmente no membro de Naruto, podia sentir o mesmo pulsar dentro de si, mas não ia ficar parado, a dor ainda era grande, mas ela começou a dar lugar ao prazer, quando Neji começou os primeiros movimentos de sobe e desce, enlouquecendo o loiro, ambos começam a gemer, baixo, e cada vez que Neji aumentava a velocidade os gemidos aumentavam... Olhar Neji naquele momento era como olhar um deus do amor, feliz por estar com aquele que tanto ama, seus longos cabelos negros, escorriam por seu rosto, tocando a barriga de Naruto, suas mãos acariciavam todo o corpo de Naruto, e seu olhar, parecia devorar o loiro só com os olhos. Já Naruto, começou a masturbar Neji ao mesmo ritmo que as decidas e subidas, parecia não acabar mais, iam mais rápido a cada nova descida, gemiam alto, e finalmente o sêmen de Neji jorra por toda a barriga de Naruto e sua mão, e momentos depois, Naruto goza dentro de Neji, que ficou feliz ao sentir o jato quente de Naruto invadir-lhe o corpo, continua com as subidas e descidas, até sentir o membro de Naruto amolecer dentro de si, e seu leite começar a escorrer pelo membro, e se deitou em cima de Naruto, recostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Adorei... – diz, com os olhos fechados.

Também, Aishiteru Neji. – diz Naruto, sorrindo, pegando no sono.

Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun. – diz Neji, dando um selinho em Naruto, e dormindo em seu peito.

Que horas eram? O sol batia fracamente em seu rosto, estava amanhecendo ainda, sentia o corpo de alguém embaixo do seu, estava quente, estava bom, era seu loiro, Naruto, abriu os olhos, e viu seu anjo dormindo, era igual a um. Dormia tranqüilamente, o envolvendo em seus braços, se lembrava do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e sorriu ao sentir timidamente, o mebor de Naruto, ainda em seu ânus. Sem perceber, sentiu seu mebro crescendo apertado pelos corpos, estava crescendo cada vez mais, poderia acordar Naruto desse jeito, mas não tinha a menor vontade de sair dos braços do loiro.

Neji... – suspira Naruto, ainda dormindo, mexendo com as mãos, segurando as nádegas de Neji.

Hum... – geme Neji baixinho, sentir as carícias do loiro, sentir suas mãos o acariciando, só fazia com ele ficasse mais excitado. – Naruto... Serei seu, e você será meu! Finalmente você está de volta aos meus braços, meu amor. – diz Neji, fechando os olhos, se deitando no tórax de Naruto mais uma vez, e ali ficou até dormir novamente.

FIM.


End file.
